


The Way We Get By by Thereisafire

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: An epilogue. What happened after the last episode, and how the adventure of life went on for most of them.





	The Way We Get By by Thereisafire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way We Get By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178472) by [thereisafire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : The Way We Get By  
 **Author** : Thereisafire  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Star Driver  
 **Character** : No non-canon pairings. Ensemble.  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Warnings** : n/a  
 **Summary** : An epilogue. What happened after the last episode, and how the adventure of life went on for most of them.  
 **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178472)  
**Length**   
No Music 0:23:14  
With Music 0:29:57  
Mediafire Link: [ here with no music ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Way%20We%20Get%20By%20by%20Thereisafire%20%28no%20music%29.mp3)  
[ here with music ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Way%20We%20Get%20By%20%28with%20music%29%20by%20Thereisafire.mp3)

no music: 

with music:


End file.
